


Tiger lilies

by Timely_Storms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives are Twins, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo is a Little Shit, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives is a Little Shit, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, healthy echo, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timely_Storms/pseuds/Timely_Storms
Summary: Echo and Fives survived the war. Fives deserves a boyfriend.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. lavender

**Author's Note:**

> this is from a rp so take with that what you will.

The war had been over for a little more than a year.

The Grand Army of the Republic was decommissioned—the demand for a clone army had tapered—and now the vode were free to pursue whatever they wanted.

Some clones remained soldiers; coruscant gaurds and arc spies; it really was a carnal craving for action that kept some of the vode close. But others took up _different_ interests.

“Echo, have you seen that vase I had earlier? The red one?” Fives called to his durasteel-clad brother. The two of them had finally saved up enough credits to start their own shop, where both of them could pursue their interests.

Echo had set up a cybernetic repair shop in the back, where any species could come to get their prosthetics fixed or upgraded—free of charge—so long as they purchased something from the front of the shop.

A flower shop. Run by Fives.

“You’re holding it, di’kut.” Echo laughed, pointing to the vase that was in Fives hand. Echo set down a box of wrenches. “Any ideas on the name yet?”

Fives grinned, pulling out a notepad that was seemingly full of names for their little corner shop.

“What about Floralnetics?”

*

_Floralnetics_ was more popular than either brother could have ever imagined. Echo was able to learn new and more efficient ways to enhance his arm and legs, and Fives was learning the language of bouquets.

“If I put the white and red roses together it signifies _unity!_ I’ll put them on the counter so people will know we’re brothers.”

Echo grinned, picking up one of the flowers and smelling it. “As if they wouldn’t already know that by our identical faces, or anything.”

“its rude to _assume,_ Echo.”

Echo can only laugh, hopping up onto the counter to mess with his arm.

“have any customers?” Fives asks, filling a watering can.

Echo flexes his fingers, giving one of the wires a particularly aggressive tug. “Not for a few hours, but I enjoy your company. Can’t get rid of me _that_ easily, Fiv’ika.”

“Not to get rid of, just wondering if you wanted to help water. The lavender has been struggling a bit lately.” Fives gives his patch of lavender in the greenhouse a saddened look.

“Of course, toss me an empty can.”

The two of them walked down the isles of the greenhouse, watering plants and paying extra attention to the lavender, Echo turning to look at Fives periodically. It was nice to see his brother so at peace. He was _happy._

“What do you think would look good with lilacs? Tulips? Daisies?” Fives mumbled, picking through flowers for a bouquet.

Echo could get used to this new life.

*

Fives was below the counter, looking for shears. Some of the flowers were ready to be cut—but he seemed to have misplaced them.

The bell on the door chimed as a customer entered the shop. Fives stood up, a little too quickly, and smacked his head on the counter.

“Kriff!” he remarked, looking up to meet the customers eyes. “---hi…”

Of course, he was gorgeous.

The man was somewhere between a mirialan and a human, curly black hair and light, diamond-shaped freckles contrasting with his dark skin. His eyes met Fives’, and he nearly choked on his breathe. They were green, so sharp that Fives almost questioned if they were natural.

Fives had been silent, staring at the poor, handsome stranger for an awkwardly long time.

“C-can I help you find anything?” Fives managed to stammer. He tried to regain his composure. “If you have any broken or in-need-of-improvement cybernetics, my brother can help you out.” Fives pointed his thumb at his brother, who was fixing the hand of a twi’lek girl.

“I’m looking for Tiger lilies,” The beautiful stranger smiled. “I know they aren’t in season—but your shop has a bit of a reputation—I thought maybe you’d grow them?”

Fives thanked every star in the galaxy for Echo—just last month his _brilliant_ brother had picked Tigerlily buds up from an off-planet world—After Fives had told him they would sell.

“I do! Actually. I’ll go get them.” Fives spun around to the greenhouse.

The tiger lilies were not where Fives had put them in the greenhouse.

“Echo..?” Fives peered into the open room in the back half of the shop (closed spaces made Echo nervous). “You wouldn’t happen to have my… tiger.. lilies..”

There on the table next to Echo’s chair; was a vase of tiger lillies.

Returning the the beautiful stranger empty-handed was harder than Fives expected. He explained the situation, to which the stranger only smiled.

“I guess I’ll be back when you have them, then.” He gave Fives a wink, sliding a piece of paper across the counter. When Fives looked up again—the stranger was gone.

He looked down to the notecard.

“Call me when the flowers are back in. -Juno” 

It was followed by a comm number.

Fives was totally kriffed.

“Echo you don’t understand he was _so_ hot.” Fives was pacing in the greenhouse, which was actually quite effective because he was watering flowers while doing it. The greenhouse was prettier at night, according to Echo; the temperature lowered and the lights above coruscant were colorful under the thin plastic of the greenhouse.

“Oh, I believe you, but what are you going to do about it? We get hot customers all the time.”

Fives took his brothers face in his hands.

“I have his _number,_ Echo. He asked me to _call_ him.”

“for _flowers.”_

“Juno is _different,_ Echo—he’s—he’s _really_ hot.”

“So was Carl? From last week? You have this crisis pretty often, Fives.”

“Just because your aroace doesn’t mean you have to _rub it in,”_ Fives whined. “’s not _my_ fault everyone is pretty.”

“It’s getting late, and we have to meet up with Kix and Rex, remember?” Echo pulls the watering can out of Fives’ hand and plucks a strand of lavender. He presses the strand into his brothers palm. “You can worry about ‘ol dreamboat later.”

Kix and Rex were enthralled to see their brothers, happy and healthy and still _alive._

“Juno, huh?” Rex crossed his arms. Echo rolled his eyes. 

“It’s all he’s talked about since we closed.”

Kix was running his fingers along Echo’s ribs, just checking. He did it whenever the domino twins came to visit. He also took Five’s face in hand, looking at his eye. Kix could tell if Fives wasn’t sleeping.

“Are you sure he isn’t just a hot customer? You don’t know anything about him.” Kix commented.

Fives smiled. “I will.” He took out the notecard, peering at the comm number. “Soon enough.”


	2. Tulips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives meets with Juno again.

“Echo, my hair look okay?” Fives peered at his brother where he was perched in the windowsill, reading a datapad.

Echo looked up, and chuckled. “Is that… hair gel?”

“Suddenly I regret showing you.”

“No!” Echo hops off the window, running his hand through fives’ hair. “It looks good. Different, but good. What’s the occasion?”

Fives does a once-over of himself in the mirror. He’s wearing his ‘nice’ shirt, the light blue one with the top button undone. “Nothing, just thought I’d dress up a bit. It’s a nice day.”

“Got a date, Fives?” Echo laughs. “Or did we finally get more tiger lilies.”

Fives grinned. “the shipment came in this morning.”

Fives was distracted the entire day. Spilling bags of soil, pulling out flowers instead of weeds, and getting water on Echo’s cybernetics. Fives braced for some kind of electric shock, but none came.

“You are _so_ lucky this is waterproof. _Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod?_ ”

“It isn’t my fault! Juno said he’d show up at some point today.” Fives unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off and tossing it at Echo. “Here, sorry. You can dry your arm with that.”

“Wow.” Came a voice from behind Fives. Fives froze. Not now. Not at this moment. “I came in for tiger lilies but I got a show instead.”

Echo _laughed,_ of all things, hopping off the counter and returning to watering the grasses, taking _Fives’ shirt with him—_

“Glad you made it back okay,” Fives managed, his face red, his arms crossed. “Tiger lilies was it?”

“Tiger lilies.” Juno grinned, putting his hands in his pockets and rolling on the balls of his feet.

“I’ll… go get them.”

Fives was now shirtless, sauntering through the greenhouse, looking for tiger lilies. Except, said tiger lilies were nowhere to be found. Fives panicked for a moment, he had _just_ gotten them a few hours earlier—there’s no way they could’ve been sold or misplaced.

‘ _where the kriff are they? I spent all day making sure they were in sunlight… they were RIGHT HERE—’_

“Fives!” Echo called, now leaning over the front counter. On said counter, was the pot of tiger lilies. Echo was wearing Fives’ button-up shirt over his white turtleneck. If Fives wasn’t currently _shirtless,_ he would have considered it a good look. “Juno was wondering if you could give him a tour of the greenhouse?”

_Fives wasn’t sure if he was going to kill Echo or thank him._

“Sure.” Fives said simply, picking up a packet of tulip seeds. “I had to plant these anyway.”

“lead the way.” Juno grinned at Fives.

Juno and Fives walked down the isles of the greenhouse, Fives giving small details or stories about each plant. When Fives made _stupid_ jokes, Juno actually _laughed._ Juno’s laugh was like _music,_ and Fives was absolutely entranced.

“What about those?” Juno pointed at a plot of flowers. “Do they have any specific meaning?”

“Oh.” Fives scratched the back of his head. “Those are red carnations. They mean uh—deep romantic attraction. Love. I guess.”

“Interesting,” Juno smiled. _Stars, he’s got dimples._ “and lavender, right? What does lavender mean?”

“Love at first sight.”

When Fives got to the empty plot, tulip seeds in hand, Juno knelt down next to him.

“Can I help?”

“Sure.”

Fives did his damn-near hardest not to bump into Juno, using his thumb to make a small hole in the soil.

“See? Make a little divot and then drop the seed in, cover it, water it, repeat. Its easy.” Fives gave Juno a ‘I’m definitely just _showing_ you’ look.

“Not so easy that I won’t be coming back,” Juno laughed. “You’ve got me hooked—Fives—was it?”

Fives was almost certain his face was redder than Shaak Ti’s.

“Yeah, I’m Fives,” Fives turned his head. “I’ve got the tattoo, so you’ll never forget.”

Juno brushed his thumb against the tattoo, smiling at Fives. “Guess I won’t.” He sat back. “I like the way you stick out your tongue when you’re concentrating. Its cute.”

Fives was _entirely_ certain his face was redder than Shaak Ti’s.

“Echo I am in love.”

Echo scoffed, flicking off the overhead lights and hanging up his oil-covered apron. “Really now, as if the longing glance as the poor guy left the shop _wasn’t_ an obvious giveaway.”

Five finally got his shirt back from his devious brother and buttoned it up, rolling up the sleeves.

“Echo he’s got _dimples.”_

“I’ll plan the wedding, then.”

“You aren’t _helping—”_

Echo locked the door to _Floralnetics_ and linked arms with his brother—they always did it on the walk home in case Echo’s cybernetic experiments failed—which happened more than one would think.

“Why don’t you ask him out? You said you told him the meanings of some of the flowers—give him a bouquet or something. The holonet is free. He can look up what they mean.”

Fives thought about it. The multicolored tulips would mean ‘pretty eyes’ if presented together—and he could definitely pull off asking-someone-out via flower arrangement if he did a bit more research. This could _work._

“Echo, you’re a genius, you know that?”

“I know,” Echo grinned. “but you should tell me more often.”

Fives would, as soon as he was done planning out the bouquet he was going to make for Juno.

_“I like the way you stick out your tongue when you’re concentrating. Its cute.”_

Yep. Fives was absolutely starstruck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally just for a friend but now im in love with them oh no...
> 
> ps: link to what juno looks like here: https://bit.ly/3osAFyY


End file.
